50 Ways to Make a Girl Smile
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: Life is easy if you wear a smile, just be your self don't ever change your style.Random little shots on how to make a girl smile. Couples SonicxAmy, TailsxCream, KnucklesxRouge, SliverxBlaze, ShadowxOC,5 ways per chapter.
1. 1 to 5

**1. Always tell her she is beautiful. She might deny it, but she likes hearing it.**

"Hey Cream" Tails smiled as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Yea Tails?"

"Your are the prettiest girl alive," Tails smiled as his blues eyes met with her gold eyes.

"Now that's an exaggeration" Cream smiled.

"Nope"

**2. Be sure NEVER to forget anything important to her.**

"Ames!" Sonic said as he ran up to her in park. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Sonic hugged Amy "You didn't think I forgot what today is? Did you?"

"Well you are very forgetful..." Amy said as the unhooked arms.

"Happy One Year Anniversary!"Sonic said and grinned "One year ago we had our first date!" Amy smiled.

**3. Recognize the small things, honestly they matter the most.**

"Rouge?" Knuckles said, Rouge looked at him. "You know what I miss...?"

"What?"

"Your smile! I never see that much anymore" Knuckles frowned.

"Well, get used to it" Rouge said as she flipped her page of what she was reading.

"You have the best smile I have ever seen" Knuckles said as Rouge couldn't help but smile.

**4. Introduce her to your friends, as the girl of your dreams.**

Shadow was standing by Knuckles, Sonic and Tails. They were waiting for Dakota (A/N Shadow's girl friend. My OC, she's a purple hedgehog with green eyes and I'm going to stop blabbing and let you read) by the fountain.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet her!" Shadow smiled "You guys are going to love her" Then his face got angry "But not to much love Okay?"

"Shadow, I know your exicted by try to to clam down and stop squeaking!" Sonic grinned.

"I am not squeaking!" Shadow said angrily.

"Are to" Tails and Knuckles said at the same time.

"Who asked you?" Shadow said as he saw a purple hedgehog walk up to her.

"Everyone!" Shadow said proudly "This is Dakota, The best girl in the whole wide world!" Shadow said as he pressed his lips on hers.

"So your the famous Dakota?" Sonic asked "Shadow has done nothing but talk about you all the way here" Dakota smiled.

**5. Leave her love notes.  
**

Blaze woke up in the morning. She stretched her arms and then she rubbed her eyes. Blaze ripped the blankets off her body and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. She noticed there was a pink piece of paper on the table. Quickly she picked it up and read it.

_"Good Morning sleeping beauty_

_I stopped by here this morning and your sleeping so I decided to to let you rest._

_Once you finally wake up met me in the park because I would love to see you_

_I love you!_

_Love, Your Boyfriend_

_Sliver"_

Blaze quickly got dressed and ran to the park. She held the note in her hand, she wasn't ready to let go. Once she found Sliver she ran up to him and almost killed him with hugs.

* * *

**Sup guys? Did you like it? I thought this was a cute idea. I might put Hailey and Jak in this, but I'm not sure yet, for others who don't read my stories. Anyway when you review, Tell me which one was your favorite. I think my favorite was Shadow and Dakota, but Sliver's and Blaze's is a close second. Haha, Bye guys!**

**Pasta**


	2. 6 to 10

**6. Bring her Flowers, she will love them**

Rouge heard the door bell ring. She walked up to the door and opened it. On her door step was a bouquet of flowers. Rouge smiled as she picked up the flowers and smelt them. She noticed there was a card.

_"Here are flowers, just for being you!_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer" _

Rouge put the flowers in a vase. Later that night she got a phone call.

"Hi Rouge!" Knuckles voice said happily.

"Hey Knuckles"

"Did you get my flowers?" He asked.

"You sent them?" Rouge asked "You know it's not a secret if you tell me" Rouge smiled.

"I just wanted to let you know I admire you!"

**7. Give her piggy back rides**

After Sonic and Amy's date, they were holding hands walking home. Amy was very tired, but she tried to hide it.

"Ames?" Sonic asked "Are you tired of walking?"

"No" Amy lied.

"Don't lie to me" Sonic smiled as he turned around "Get on my back!" Amy did as ran Amy home.

**8. Cave your couple name into a tree**

Sliver and Blaze were laying down under a shady tree. The wind blew threw there fur along with the leaves in the tree.

"I've got a question for you" Blaze stated.

"Yea?" Sliver replied.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do"

"Promise?" Blaze asked.

"Here's your fudging promise" Silver said as he got up and he pulled out a pocket knife. He started to write something.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked as she got up and looked at the tree.

"You can't see it!" Sliver said " It's not done yet" Blaze waited trying to ignore her impatience. "It's finished!" Sliver said as he moved from the tree.

Blaze looked at the tree which said 'Silver -insert picture of a heart here- Blaze!' Blaze couldn't help but smile.

**9. When she is upset, hold her tight and tell her how much she means to you**

Dakota was outside crying by her self. It was past midnight, it was dark. She was sitting on the bench, Dakota starred at the stars. She heard footsteps her ears puked up. Dakota looked around she could see anything. Suddenly she saw Shadow walk up from the darkness.

"Shadow?" Dakota asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Shadow asked back and ran up to her and hugged her.

"It's nothing" Dakota lied. Shadow figured he wasn't going to get anything out of her. Shadow started to rock Dakota.

"Dakota" Shadow whispered in her ear "You look beautiful, I love you. I would die if anything in the world happened to you. Just when I thought nothing good was going to happen, _you_ came into my life. I was smiling again... You inspire me to be a better hedgehog"

**10. Give her your hoodie when it's cold.**

Cream and Tails were in the park,the were playing around. Chasing each other like little kids they were. Tails noticed the sky was white, not even a little bit of blue. He didn't saying anything, hoping it wouldn't ruin there date. It suddenly started to rain. Cream sivered at the cold rain. Tails couldn't stand to Cream cold.

"Are you chilliy?" Tails asked as he hugged him. "Here take my sweater" Tails said as he ripped of his sweater and put it on Cream.

"What about you...?" Cream asked worried.

"Don't worry about me..." Tails smiled as he hugged her. Cream smiled widely.

"I love you" Cream whispered.

* * *

**I'm sorry there so short. This is harder to write then it looks. Anyway my favorite (of these) was Knuckles and Rouge. Keep the reviews coming :) i love them! Bye **

**Pasta.  
**


	3. 11 to 15

_A Special Thanks To..._

**Koollolly: I am so glad you are always the first to review my stories and it makes me really happy that we are friends. There is never a dull moment when your in the picture**

**ChaoTiC-iak: Yes there are 50 ways and they are coming soon. They are just really hard to for the advice about the rating I might change the rating to K+ if I didn't already.**

**Newtown: Thanks for the review and I wish I could put a Tails and Cosmo one in here but there is a nice flow that there are 5 couples and 5 ways per chapter. I'm sorry... :/**

**SonicandAmy'sPen: More on the way!**

**SilverDawn2010: I am trying my best to make the stories long and filled with detail, but its not that easy. But I am doing my best.**

**IHeartSonAmy: Thanks for all your reviews. I am super duper happy to call you my friend. I am glad I make you exicted for the rest. Thanks for the luck :)**

**BeBlessed: Thanks for your review. I agree this story is very sweet and More Smiles are on the way! **

**Rafael Pereira: Thanks for calling this a good story. It really makes me happy when I hear that I entertain people like you!**

**Robyn Isabellla Prower: Haha we def need to get like all the boys in the history of world read this. I agree 100% Nice last name btw.**

_**Now for the Good Stuff!**_

**

* * *

11. Every date with her, a memorable one.**

Sonic and Amy had a date tonight. Amy was sitting alone by herself. Sonic was late, as usual. Amy sighed as she brushed her quills in the mirror as she heard a the door bell ring. She got up and opened the door.

"Your late" Amy said annoyed.

"I was planning something" Sonic grinned as he grabbed Amy's hand and dashed with her.

"Sonic!Where are we going?" Amy asked as she laughed while her fur ran through the wind.

"You'll see" Sonic made a sharp turn and then they were at Sonic's house. In Sonic's house there was a little dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. The lights were dim and there were lit candles. Amy put her hand on her mouth and started tearing up tears of joy.

"I know it's not much but-" Sonic said but was cut of by Amy.

"No- No it's perfect" Amy shook her head no as Sonic pulled out the chair and Amy sat down. "I love it"

"I'm glad you do!" Sonic grinned as he pushed the radio button on.

_"I don't how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Forever and ever, every little thing that you do... Baby I'm amazed by you" _ Amy looked right in Sonic's eyes and smiled.

**12. Tell her you care and show it!**

Blaze was home alone for the weekend. Her parents had a meeting to go to so she was all alone. Silver decided to give her a text.

"Hey Blaze" Silver starred the conversation.

"Hi"

"Are you okay there alone?" Sliver asked worried.

"I'm fine... why?" Blaze wrote back.

"I just care about you... a lot. If you want to you can come over to my place?"

"Look out your window" Blaze texted back. Sliver did as told. Pouring rain, and lighting and thunder. Blaze was never a fan of storms.

"I can see how that is going to be a problem... Stay at your place" Sliver smiled as he grabbed his rain coat and put on his boots.

"Uhh... What are you doing?" Blaze texted Sliver. Sliver ignored the text and slipped his phone in his pocket. He started to walk in the puddles with his boots on. He felt his phone vibrate. He reached in his pocket and pushed the 'read now' button.

"Sliver! Reply to my question!" Blazed whined through texts. He slipped it back into his pocket and once again felt a vibrate.

"Are you coming over here?Man, I freaking love you!" Blaze wrote. Usually Blaze was the one to sneak over to Sliver's so today it was vice, versa. Sliver walked up to Blaze's house and noticed there was one light on. Sliver looked at the ground and picked up a pinecone. He tossed it on the window. He noticed a figure walk out side of her house.

"You actually came here?" Blaze asked. Sliver nodded. "Your such as _loser_, and I _love_ that!" Blazed smiled as she offered to let him in.

**13. Surprise her, it doesn't have to be anything big.**

Knuckles was walking around a dollar store. _What in the world am I doing here? I can get Rouge a special gift here!_ Knuckles thought to him as he looked around.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Sonic Help me!" Knuckles begged. "I need to get Rouge something amazing for her birthday and your good at being romantic"_

_"I'm sorry Knuckles, I can't help you! You need to be creative from your heart" Sonic informed Knuckles who just growled back._

_-End Of flashback._

"Creative from your heart, yea right Sonic" Knuckles grumbled. He saw something that made the light bulb in his head turn on. "It's Perfect! Creative and from my heart!" Knuckles grinned as he grabbed it and went to buy it.

_-Later that night_

Rouge went into her room and turned off the lights. She lied down in her bed and looked up at her celling. She noticed something that wasn't there the night before. It glowed in the dark. It was star stickers posed on her celling. It wrote "Happy BirthDay, I LOVE YOU!" in little tiny glowly stars under that it wrote "-Love Your Secret Admirer" Rouge rolled her eyes at the last part knowing Knuckles did this. Why couldn't he just write Knuckles? Either way, Rouge loved it.

**14. Ask her questions, about her**

It was a warm summer's night. Shadow and Dakota were enjoying a backyard picnic with chocolate covered strawberries.

"So Dakota" Shadow started "Where would you like love to go one day?"

"I'm not sure about that one... I want to go Paris, they say that's the most romantic places in the world"

"I've heard that before. I was wondering is Dakota short for anything?"

"No It's just Dakota" She said as she put her quills behind her ears.

"Did you have imaginary friend when you were little?" Shadow smiled.

"Why do you keep asking me questions?" Dakota looked at Shadow's red eyes.

"I'm curious...Name your two favorite colors and why"

"Black and Red" Dakota smiled as Shadow blushed for the first time.

**15. Take photo booth pictures together in the mall**

Cream and Tails were walking around sharing a drink in the mall. Tails noticed a photo booth, he smiled and pointed.

"Oh Cream this looks so fun!" Tails said as he grabbed Cream's hand and ran into the photo booth. The first picture they took Tail's had the peace sign up and had his tongue out in a funny pose and Cream was smiling. Number two Tails kissed Cream on the cheek. The last picture Cream played with Tails bangs.

"There so cute Tails!" Cream said happily!

"Well if your happy I'm happy"

**

* * *

Yay! I hope you guys liked this one. Honestly I can feel I'm getting better as I write more... This fanfiction thing is really working out pretty well. Sorry for the Cream and Tails one is so for Reviewing they make me really happy!**

**Pasta!**


	4. 16 to 20

_I say your **ALL** A's, in my book! Even if your not here, your still an **A!**  
_

_Leah 'L's' The Hedgehog: Oh yes, this is very sweet_

_Megan The Hedghehog15: Keep swimming? From Finding Nemo? I love that movie, it's so funny, sad and cute. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!With my luck that's not even what you were talking about and I just made a fool of myself. Haha, and I don't plan on leaving for a long time. _

_r0ckst4r1: It makes me really happy when you tell me that I made you smile. You are so very welcome. Thanks for the review. (I love your name)_

_thundra501: Once again I don't plan on leaving fanfiction for a while, so I'm going to stay here as long as I can_

_SugarhogRose: Thanks for the 3 reviews. Usually people wouldn't review each chapter only the last one when the discover stories. So thank you for that. Haha being called a genius is like the best thing you can call me :) I really love your work so I got REALLY happy when I found out you liked my work. Thanks._

_Lexi The Hedgehog: Why, Thank you for realizing my awesomeness. _

**_Now for what you came here for. The best part!_**

**

* * *

16. Never answer other calls while talking to her**

Tails and you know who, yup Cream were at a dinner.

"So..." Cream smiled as he played with syrup cart. "How's that new invention you've been working on?" Cream asked. She always loved Tails' inventions even if she didn't understand how they worked.

"Oh it's great. Knuckles said it's the greatest invention since underwear" Tails said as Cream giggled.

"What is it again? A mind reader or something?" Cream asked.

"Yea you to put this-" Tails was stopped by his ring tone.

"_This is my ring tone, it's on my iphone_" His phone sang as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"You can take that, it's okay" Cream understood.

"Nahh. whatever Sonic wants he can wait a half hour" Tails said as he pushed the 'ignore' button.

"Your awesome" Cream smiled.

"Pshh. Tell me Something I don't know"

**17. Try your best to hang out with her when ever you can, as much as you can**

Blaze was sitting alone at home watching TV. Her phone started to ring.

"Yellow...?" Blaze started.

"Hey beautiful" (Remember #1?) Sliver said.

"Hi Sliver, What's going on?"

"You, Me, Us Two, Friday, Movies, Dinner, and walk on the beach. I'm not taking no for answer" Sliver said. Blaze laughed.

"Sounds great, and I can't wait!"

"Your cute when you rhyme"

**18. Be a gentleman at all times.**

Sonic and Amy were walking on the side walk. They were getting ready to cross the street. But Sonic noticed something that Amy didn't.

"Wait!" Sonic stopped Amy right as she was going to walk into a huge puddle next to the side walk. Sonic put his foot in the puddle and held out his hand. Amy put her hand in his and Sonic helped Amy walked over the puddle.

"Your such a gentleman" Amy smiled kept holding hands.

** 19. Admit you're wrong and don't be too stubborn**

"Thank you Knuckles" Rouge smiled as Knuckles handed her, Rouge's tea that she asked for. "I could of done better my self" Rouge grinned.

"What did say?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"I'm saying that If I wasn't so lazy I would of had better tea, but I'm happy with whatever I get" Rouge said as she took a slip.

"Your tea isn't any better then mine!" Knuckles said trying not to yell.

"Yes it is. Any thing you can do, I can do better" Rouge said as Knuckles eye's widened.

"No you can't!" Knuckles screamed.

"Yes, I can. Knuckles I'm saying this because I like you" Knuckles blushed "But girls have better tea making skills then boys" Knuckles opened his mouth wide about to scream at Rouge but ended up saying

"Your right" He mumbled. Rouge was in shock of his answer.

"I am?"

Knuckles nodded hating the defeat.

"Well then, I guess I am" Rouge smiled as took a slip of tea.

**20. Pull her onto your lap**

_Ding-Dong_

Dakota fixed up her quills and ran up to the door.

"Hi Shadow" Dakota smiled as she let Shadow in.

"Dakota" Shadow said as walked in.

"I picked out this movie, I heard it was great!" Dakota said excited.

"Of course it's going to be great!" Shadow said as Dakota turned her head in confusion "Because I'll be watching it with you"

"Come on let's go" Dakota said as she put the movie on. Shadow wasn't focused on the movie.

_Do you loser! _Shadow screamed in his head. Shadow acted on thoughts and his picked up Dakota and put her on his lap.

"Why did you do that?" Dakota asked.

"Because... I wanted to... really bad" Shadow said almost choking.

"Don't worry, I think it's cute" Dakota smiled as she turned her head and kissed Shadow on the cheek.

* * *

**Hey guys! There you go. Another chapter. I hope you liked this. And I have a little cut out scene that I had to cut out because it's funny and this is suppose to be romantic. So here you go. This takes place after number 16.**

"So anyway where was I?" Tails asked.

"The part where you were talking about the thingamobob with the whosawhatit"

"Oh right, well you see" Tails began and once again his phone rang. "_This is my ringtone"_

"Not Sonic again" Tails said moaning.

"I'll got this Tails" Cream smiled as she took Tails' phone and answered it.

"Yes Sonic?" Cream asked annoyed.

"Can I speak to Tails" Sonic asked.

"No, he died" Cream said as she hung up the began to laugh.

"Wow Cream, I didn't know you could be mean!" Tails laughed.

"Well I have my moments" Cream said as she leaned on her hand. _"This is my ringtone"_

"Want me to get it?"

"I'll take this one Cream" Tails said as Cream giggled.

"Tails died?" Sonic's voice said worried.

"No, I didn't die" Tails laughed "Cream, who the one I am ON A DATE with at the moment said that so you will stop calling, so take that advice" Tails said as he hung up.

"I don't think we will be hearing from him any longer" Tails grinned.

**

* * *

I had to cut that out but I still liked it. And I wanted to show it to you guys. I realize that cutting it out is pointless if I show it to you guys later, but All well. I'm strange like that. I also wanted to say sorry for the shortness of the Sonamy one. Please don't kill me. I really hate giving you guys short ways. Sorry. I think they were all short expect for Crails. Review if you wanna.**

**I gotta go teach a cat physic's. Oh Boy, That should be fun. Bye Guys!**

**Pasta**


	5. 21 to 25

**_I SAY YOUR ALL A'S!_**

_MusicBeauty93: Thanks a lot. I really didn't like that last chapter, I could of done better._

_SpeedAngel9294: first things first. Amazing Picture :) Second is **very** important! Thanks._

_Sliverthehedgehog888: Thanks. I'll keep doing it, cause you love it. Anyway after this story is done I kinda want to another cute story similar to this story with like a how in the title, maybe like 'How to say 'I love you' or something along those lines. Ideas? (I wrote this like 2 weeks ago so it's kinda outdated xD read ending)  
_

_FlanoirBunniex3: I'm glad you like my stuff. Guess what? There's another chapter today!_

_Alyssacookie: I'm really sorry about the shortness. Maybe it's because I'm kinda short my self. Everyone calls me 'Grasshopper' and 'Shrimp' Strange A? And everyone needs fluff in there life.  
_

**_YAY! Now back to the lovable story. (Take Notes boys)_**

**

* * *

21. Show her that you're genuinely glad to see her.**

"Why are you squealing?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up! I'm NOT squealing!" Shadow said angry.

"Okay, Okay. I know what sarcasm is" Sonic laughed as Shadow tried his hardest not to punch him in the face. He knew he could fight Sonic but he didn't want, Dakota to see him fighting. Dakota hated that stuff.

"Your lucky I'm nice now..." Shadow looked at Sonic with his look.

"Right 'Lucky'" Sonic put air quotes around the words 'lucky'.

"Go to heck... and while your there get me a _red bull_" Shadow growled as his face light up seeing a purple hedgehog.

"Dakota!" Shadow squealed as he ran up to Dakota.

"Shadow" Dakota smiled as Shadow picked her up in a hug. Dakota's leg went up, After all Dakota was Shadow's only sunshine in his life.

**22. If she complains about herself tell her she's perfect**

"What do you think of this?" Amy asked as she tried on a new dress.

"I think it's pretty on you" Sonic replied. He thought shopping was stupid, like all boys do.

"Really?" Amy looked confused "I hate it, it looks horrible on me" Amy whined "I look horrible in anything!"

"Amy?" Sonic asked sadly "You know, you don't _always_ have to be so perfect" (That's a great on to say, guys)

"What do you mean?"

"Your perfect!" Sonic smiled "In every way, what ever you do, and what ever you wear. Don't ever change, I would cry if you did" Amy giggled at the fact that Sonic would cry.

"I'm not perfect" Amy said in disbelieve.

"Yes you are, you can take a break if you ever want to. I wouldn't mind" Sonic frowned. He thought it was sad that Amy didn't see what he saw.

**23. Use your skills to your advantage**

Cream and Tails were laying down in a field looking at the stars.

"And there is the little dipper" Tails pointed up to the sky. Cream just starred a Tails. She didn't even bother to look up.

"I don't see it" Cream stated.

"Oh..." Tails took Cream's hand and pointed her hand to sky once more."This star next to the shinny one is the cup part, and here is the handle. Do you see it now?" Cream just loved the idea of Tails holding her hand.

"Uh... Yeah... I think" Cream giggled. She was clueless when it came to astronomy.

"Cool" Tails smiled as he pulled out something from his fur pocket thing. "I have something for you"

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"Push this button" Tails grinned as he held up a pink button to her.

"Why? What does it do?" Cream tilted her head in confusion.

"Just trust me and push it" Cream did as followed. POP! BOM! POW! Cream was too busy starring at Tails and wondering what the heck was going on to look up.

"Look up!" Tails said loudly. Creams eyes widened as turned up. Her jaw dropped.

"I love it!" Cream stated at the fact that up in the sky wrote in fire works _"Cream is the definition of fantastic"_

"You made that?" Cream asked.

"Yup, just for you" Tails smiled as wrapped his tails Cream. Tails' tails were always warmer then they were filled up with Cream.

**24. Kiss her in front of other girls **

Sliver and Blaze were walking around town.

"You know what I just noticed?" Sliver looked around the town like an idiot.

"What have you just noticed?" asked Blaze.

"That I'm really lucky to be holding your hand"

"Yea seriously"Blaze laughed "All of the songs today are mostly about sex and all _the beatles_ want to do was hold your hand"

"That's so true" Sliver said as three little hedgehogs ran up to him. This girls couldn't of have to been more then thirteen.

"Sliver!" The purple one said. "Oh my god, Your so cute!" The orange one said. "Can I have your autograph?" The last one said holding a pen and paper. Sliver sighed as he let go of Blaze's hand and signed the piece of paper.

"Can you fly for us?" One of them asked. Sliver rolled his eyes and Blaze couldn't help but giggle.

"No, it's my day off" Sliver said annoyed. He really didn't like his fans, but then he looked at Blaze. He felt happy again. He loved Blaze's laugh. He thought it was so cute. He smiled as kissed Blaze for no apparent reason.

"Awww!" All the little fan girls smiled along with Blaze.

**25. Give her a cute nickname, if you just call her by her name all the time she won't feel as special.**

Knuckles was doing his job; protecting the master emerald. He sat down next to it.

"Don't you ever get bored just sitting here?" Rouge flew in next to him.

"it's my job. I protect it, your not here to steal it are you?" Knuckles looked into her eyes which were always had to much eye shadow on it, but Knuckles liked it anyway.

"Why is always about that rock to you?" Rouge asked.

"The master emerald is _blah blah blah blah_" Which was all Rouge could hear.

"Do you ever think that I came her_ for you_?" Rouge smiled. Rouge and Knuckles were dating, but the fought all the time. I can't really explain there relationship because only they understand it. I understand it don't myself.

"Because you're you. Rouge, one my friemies. The bat girl?" Knuckles explained.

"Can't you ever call me anything else but batgirl?"

"What about cute batgirl?" Knuckles smiled. Knuckles was never good at that kinda stuff.

"That'll work" Rouge leaned in and kissed Knuckles on the cheek.

**

* * *

**

**And now for the annual Pasta blabbing paragraph. Does anyone even read these? **

**WARNING: May change topic in mid-sentence.**

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this one. I know I do. I really didn't like the last one. I didn't like chapter 2 or 4. Maybe it has something to do with even numbers. Wanna make my day? Review! I really don't think I'm that great of a writer but you guys do. That makes me cheesing. (Btw cheesing is like the same thing as smiling) Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for this place. Cause like all the people that review on this are like _FLIPPING AMAZING_ (that means you) I know Shadow is out of character but I think its so adorable if a guy is mean to everyone and then a girl can change him. It's sweet. I don't know if Sliver has fangirls. I know Shadow has fangirls and I know Tails does too :) (I'm one of them) Whatever, he does in this story. Tell me if there are any Sliver fangirls out there. Any one who would flip if they saw Sliver. I would flip if I saw him. I would flip if I saw any cartoon charater. I would be like 'Holy fudging muffins, it's a talking animal!' Anyway, RowRow read number 25 *hint hint.* Seriously Rowan, I gave you a nickname. Ugh boys can be so stupid. And now 'Row Row Row your boat' Is my favorite song. I sing it where ever I go (Because it reminds me of you and _life is but a dream_ when your in it)** **:DD did you know love doesn't come from valentines, or even puppy dogs? it comes from your heart! i never would've guessed...****Let's get off topic for like 2 seconds. I have ANOTHER new poll, and story ideas, because after this is done I need a new one. So YOU should take the poll :) **

**Well I gotta figure out what the '_smiley cat_' is smiling about. I think it has something to do with his top hat.(Youtube it you want) See you guys later, bye bye  
**

**Pasta**


	6. 26 to 30

WELCOME TO A** GIRLY FANTASY WORLD**! Yea, you might want to leave now, this story is '_Torture_' HAHAHA! You know what, I'm AM a Sonic FanGirl and honestly i LOVE it so much, I'm having an awesome time here on fanfic.

Usually this would be the part were I talk to you guys from your reviews but I wanna talk about something else. Haters! (Don't worry I'll talk to you guys next chapter. PROMISE)Let me tell you something about these Hater's, there lonely. They need friends. They have nothing else better to do then hate on a girl who has a great future ahead of her. So there's been some drama in Fanfiction world, right? Okay so I just got home from Canada (It was fun btw thanks for asking) and I see like three messages to go this person who wrote bad about me or something. (Thank you guys for warning me, I love you all!) I had a laugh about it. Haters, if your reading this, I'll be your friend. But if you still want to hate me then fine go ahead, hit me with your best shot. Words don't hurt me, obviously you don't know what I've been threw, so hate on me all you want. Reviews are at the bottom. IDGAF! That's right, I don't give a flip.

Away, sorry for you lovers. I tried something new for this chapter. And no it's not because of a stupid hater, I would never change for a hater. I wrote this on the train ride home(OMG 12 HOURS ON A TRAIN!) and I came home to DrAmA! I'm always trying new things because then I'll know if I like it, or if you like it. I just wanted to try something new and different. Enjoy ;)

**

* * *

26. Help her out with anything she needs**

Bowling. The one thing I hated, I was terrible at it. I couldn't play it, period. End of story. And yet my friends still drag me to the bowling place where they serve gross pizza and chili dogs. Everyone else loves chili dogs but I can't stand it. After I vomit up my pizza my friends shove me into ugly bowling shoes. I can't wear my three inch heels because there a 'danger' to me falling or whatever. Wah wah whinny babies. I mean it's my body, I can danger it if I want to.

"Rouge it's your turn" Dakota smiled as I looked at the bowling balls and picked one up. Whoa, these things are heavy. Did they have a few fating chili dogs before we started?

"Fine" I said under my breath. Dang-it, gutter ball. Whatever I don''t even want to be here. I watched as Amy had a strike, I couldn't help but be happy for my friend. Cream didn't do so well but not as bad as me. Blaze was a little bit better then Cream and Dakota was some where in the middle. So no one besides Amy can really play this game, so why must we pay our money to play this dumb game? Before I know it, it's my turn again.

"I don't see the point, It's just going to be a gutter ball again" I explained. When I heard an unexpected voice.

"Maybe I could help" I turned around to see... Knuckles? What was he doing here?

"What in the world do you know about bowling?"

"I think I should know a thing or two about stupid rocks" He grinned. My heart is beating out of my chest, it can't handle his smile. I looked into his purple eyes and saw a spark to this game. Since when did Knuckles play bowling? It made no sense what-so-ever.

I swallowed "Ohkay" I grabbed a bowling ball and said "I'm sure how to do it" He wrapped his arms around me and held the ball. I don't think I have ever been so happy to be a **fail**. I tried not to grin and usually I'm good at hiding my feelings towards Knuckles but this time I couldn't.

"Like this" He swung my arm and we both let go off the ball. It wasn't a gutter.

"Five pins!" I said proudly. _Tone it down Rouge_, I told my self. "No biggie" The little girl in me would of been jumping around happily that it wasn't a gutter but instead I just nodded and gave Knuckles a thankful hug. How can I begin to discribe his hugs? Well there special, because I'm the only one he gives them to or accepts. They make me feel save, and warm and protected.

"Good Job BatGirl"

**27. Call her at night and wish her a good night**

It was late, I just got home from an important meeting. Sometimes I just feel like a kid with my ripped jeans and flip flops. Now, I want to do the one only thing I do best. Soak in a hot bath. I love baths, they relax me. After I was finished with my bath I walked into my room and heard the phone ring. I looked at the clock, it was 12:04. Who would call now?

"Yellow?" I answered with out checking to see who it was, so I couldn't really say a name.

"Blaze!" I heard my name being called and I smiled at the voice which lighted up like a lamp.

"Sliver, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Ten...?" Sliver guessed.

"Try midnight" I laughed.

"Whoops. Sorry Blaze, I just called to see how you are" Sliver said. My face fell with confusion.

"So... you called at midnight just to see how I am?"

"No, Actually I called to wish you a good night. I didn't think it was _that_ late" Sliver said. I tried not to laugh out loud but it didn't work out so well.

"Well, good night Sliver" I said.

"Sweet dreams princess" He whispered. Without even thinking to say goodbye I hung up. Oh, I'm a horrible terrible person. Maybe I should call him back and say good bye? Or is that tacky? Sliver never really got angry... well at me anyway. I went into bed without a thought that isn't about _Sliver the Hedgehog_ in my mind.

**28. All girls have one fear, comfort her with it**

"Amy?" Sonic asked as I turned around. His gorgeous green eyes starred straight into mine.

"Yea..?" I asked suddenly, leaving all my thoughts behind me.

"You've been zoning out lately, is everything okay?" He asked me. I froze, should I tell him the truth? Why not.

"Um... no" Slipped out, oh shoot...

"What is it?" Sonic asked concerned. Psh, why is he so worried at me all of sudden? I'm afraid to get to close to him.

"I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"It's a broken heart that scares me" I admitted to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but love it. I'm at home.

"You have nothing fear, I'll stay with you my dear" Sonic smiled with his clever rhymes. Oh he's thinks he's so cool.

"How- How can I be sure?" I asked worried.

"Just keep your fingers crossed and hide them behind you back. And Just trust me. I'll promise I won't break you heart" Sonic kissed me on the cheek. My upper lip curled in a grin. My fear got smaller.

**29. It's okay to be cheesy once in a while ;)**

"Hi Tails! Happy Anniversary" Cream smiled as she walked into the house. Wait did she say anniversary? Anniversary for what?

"Um... Hi..." I said nervously, It's our anniversary? _(A/N poor Tails, he should read my stories more)_ There Cream was just standing there with a little pink wrapped box holding her.

"Here you go, happy six month anniversary" She smiled brightly. Her smile truly keeps me on the ground. There was so much warm in here jade eyes. She handed me the little box. I starred at it for a second and opened it. It was a little screw driver with my name caved into it.

"Oh, Cream" I sighed "This is so nice" I put the box down on the table.I wasn't even aware it was our six month anniversary. "Wait here" I said and ran into my lab. What would Cream the rabbit like? I wondered as I looked threw everything on my desk, What in the world would she like? I looked up. I got an idea, literally. Four minutes and a ladder later, I smiled as I ran back to the living room. I tried to catch my breathe.

"Here you go" I handed Cream her present.

"A light bulb?" She asked. How cheesy is this going to sound?

"Because you light up my world" I explained. She hugged me, I guess she liked it.

**30. Support her in what ever she does**

I smiled as I walked over to Dakota. Oh Dakota. Even though I barely know her, I've fallen over her... hard. Well, our love is new, I know that.

"Ba Da ba ba da ba da ba da" Dakota hummed to herself as she wrote in a note book.

"Whattach got there?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" I grinned "What are you writing?" I asked.

"A story" She smiled.

"Well herp derp" I said, 'herp derp' is like the new 'duh' kinda. "You do seem to write a lot"

"Well, writing is like taking a shower. If you don't do it everyday, you'll stink" She explained.

"That's smart. Well if it makes you happy, I'm happy. Keep the dream alive" I said as I tried not to grin. Dakota's green eyes sparkled like the ocean at night in a full moon.

"Thanks Shadow" She leaned in and kissed me. I didn't mind though. Sometimes I wonder if she's in love with me too.

* * *

**Well thanks for coming back, I'm not sure why you keep coming back thou o.O Smart words Dakota about , I posted a new poll last time (if you haven't done it you should do it now and come back)and I got two votes for 'Thank God I'm Famous' but sadly I have writers block with that story. This is were you come in, if you wanna help me out with it then you can tell me in your review or you can message me. I'm probably going to end up posting 'let's get married' and 'what if' tomorrow so keep on the look out for those. Review if you want , I'm done now.**

**I gotta go shove my sister in to a saggy meat bag costume for this year's halloween. What? She tried to do it last year. Bye Guys, keep loving!  
**

**Pasta :)**


End file.
